Bicycles are popular for recreation, exercise, and transportation. A bicycle user typically carries a number of accessories with her on the bicycle, which may include a bicycle lock, a tire inflation pump, replacement tubes, and tools for replacing tires and fixing components. Storing and transporting these accessories on a bicycle pose difficulties for the bicycle user as space on the bicycle is limited and these accessories add weight to the bicycle. These accessories may also be stolen when stored with the bicycle and left unattended.
A popular lock used to secure bicycles includes a flexible cable with first and second ends that lock together when in a locked position. The first and second ends of the flexible cable may lock together using a combination lock, a barrel lock, or a key operated lock arrangement.
A popular pump used to inflate bicycle tires is a handheld pump with a piston-cylinder combination. Another popular pump used to inflate bicycle tires is a floor pump that includes a piston-cylinder combination. These pumps include a nozzle aperture adapted to receive a Schrader tire valve stem, a Presta tire valve stem, or both.
Prior bicycle accessories have not provided a combination bicycle pump and lock incorporating a flexible cable for securing the bicycle when unattended. These accessories also did not provide a simple and reliable way of using one end to receive both to a tire valve stem for inflation and the male end of a flexible cable lock. These accessories further lack a flexible cable lock having one end with both a piston-cylinder pump and a lock bolt or shackle.